cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dungaree/@comment-6319544-20140116213745/@comment-6319544-20140131045937
@Grappha: Deathscythe provides a way to touch the backrow, which would otherwise be impossible for this deck. Yes, he is CB2. However, all that means is that you cannot spam his skill. Play smart. Know what to target, when to target. As long as you use him sparingly, he becomes a great addition to the deck. After all, just because the skill exists does not mean that you have to use it every time you plop one down. In the strictest sense, Unlimited and Vowing do "the exact samething", in that they both "retires a front row and gets power". However, they are distinguished by a very key fact, being that Vowing is CB-free, and that the power gain is independent of the number of cards bound. After all, I did say that his inclusion was resultant of the fact that Dan Dan retires severely hurts the deck, crippling Unlimited especially, and such a thing would be quite common at my locals, which are very heavy on Kagero and Eradicators. I'm not sure about you, but I am not dropping 15k on my G1 and G2 just to no-pass a Linchu column. I chuckled a bit at your assertion that Vowing would get "in the way of all the cards that support dungaree". In case you haven't noticed, that would be all of five cards in that deck, one of which being my starter. The 12k attackers still hit the 16k threshold that has become common nowadays with any 7k booster, so the only time it would matter is if I'm facing crossrides, or if they're in a solo column. Even for the latter scenario, I would be able to swing at most G2s, and either force guard or prevent a future intercept. Concerning Unlimited as a finisher, I will admit that he's fallen quite a bit out of favor with me. CB2 to retire a single front-row is VERY hefty for a LB in my opinion, given that the power you gain will not always be of a substantial amount, a possible reason being, I don't know, early Dan Dan retires? @Azem-chan: The decklist has actually changed since I last posted it. The 10k vanillas were added due to a rather peculiarly large amount of 10k vanguards at my locals, such as Polaris and Metatron. However, as the situation has since changed, the G2 have been updated. It is now 4 Deathscythe, 4 Lightning Axe, and 3 Garuda. @Firefang: Since updating the deck to the G2 just mentioned, I tested various ratios of Deathscythe-Garuda. The current 4-3 proved to be the best for this deck, in my opinion. Deathscythe provides early CB-use, and 4 copies increases the chance of having him when he is needed. As for Garuda, running 3 ensures that I can get him to hand relatively often, but not so early that he would be vanilla. As you see, Deathscythe is my only use of CB pre-LB, and once it is late enough in the game to use CB for my LBs, it becomes extremely unlikely that any rearguard, but especially Garuda, would be allowed to hit anyway.